


Punisher: Apocalypse

by 100Masks



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100Masks/pseuds/100Masks
Summary: When the world is all but gone, and no one remains to save, one man continues his quest to stop all crime. Even if it costs him his life.





	Punisher: Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains violent scenes and explicit language.

I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to respective owners.

Fire rained from the sky. Disease spread. People withered and shriveled like dead plants. Anger and blood flowed as wars broke out worldwide. Death was imminent. After all, on this day, judgement had arrived. The horsemen cometh.

I already lost so much. The world, has lost so much. There are no more heroes. They already ascended. And the villains? Already in hell. The only villains left are the Seven Horsemen. That's right. Seven.

We believed the Sins and Horseman separate beings. Oh how we were wrong. Greed. War. Death. Pride. Pestilence. Envy. Lust. The demons had possessed the physical embodiments of each.

I've lived my life as an agent of chaos. Bringing order to the streets through violence and death. I guess that's why I'm not in heaven OR hell.

But I made an oath to stop all crime. If it costs me my life, I'm going to fight the Apocalypse. Or my name isn't Frank Castle. Now let's show them what the Punisher can truly do.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a week to write this series which consists of 30 parts! Enjoy!


End file.
